scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Toy Scary Boo
Toy Scary Boo is the eleventh episode of the first season of What's New, Scooby-Doo?. Premise Living dolls wreak havoc in a shopping mall after hours. Synopsis In a shopping mall, in the toy section, a Spaceman Swinton comes to life and breaks out of its box. Along with the help of more spaceman swintons and a toy truck, they manage to enter a vent and cross to the next corridor where they attack a janitor and chase him away. The gang arrive at the shopping mall in the morning, where Velma is set on getting a spaceman swinton for her her cousin as a present. On entering the store, they discover the manager, Mr. Bottomcheck, taking the toys off the shelf. Sandy Gordon, a woman who is working for POUT, is claiming that the toys went on a rampage. She orders the manager to get rid of all the unsafe toys. On investigating the strange and mischevious toys, the gang head to find the security officer, Walter Claphammer who shows them a recorded video of the toys on their rampage. The gang decide to stay in the mall after hours so that they could investigate, but Walter thinks that it is a bad idea because they wouldn't be able to get out until morning. While searching for clues, Shaggy and Scooby are attacked by toy dolls that start to tug and pull at them. The dolls chase Shaggy and Scooby and then the rest of the gang into a lift where they begin to go up. However, the dolls seem cunning and begin to cut the wires holding the lift in its place and suddenly, the gang are flying to the ground. Scooby manages to stop the lift, but is forced to have a scooby-snack shown in front of him for him to escape. Velma comments on a "loud, booming sound" while they were being attacked. The gang decide to split-up, but different to usual. This time, Fred and Shaggy search together, but completely contrast each other in intrests. In the meantime, Scooby, Daphne and Velma find Harry Noze inside a van, creating a toy, which he calls 'crying carrie'. Fred and Shaggy, after duck-taping the toys in the store, find Sandy Gordon tied up in a storage cupboard, with a sack of battries next to her. It was obvious that she was trying to dismantle all the toys so that they wouldn't be harmful. When comparing notes, the toy soldiers suddenly drop on their conversation and attack. They are chased around the mall until they are cornered next to a fountain. The gang realise that they toys are unable to go into the water and so Daphne uses a hose to short-circuit them. Velma examines one of the soldier control mechanisms and shows it to Harry Noze, who claims it is very impressive. Looking in the basement, the gang discover a large drill where the source of the booming sound ahd been coming from. They realise that the attacking toys were a diversion. The gang finally bluff there way into finding the culprit. Harry Noze confesses. When leaving, Velma suddenly realises that Harry Noze didn't commit the crime. They return to the mall in the basement and discover Walter uncovering paintings that had been hidden in a hole. He tries to run, but the gang outwit him. When they really leave, Velma is happy that she got her cousin a Spaceman Swinton instead of the annoying, crying doll. However, they fail to notice the toy's eyes glow red and grinning evilly. Cast and characters Songs Villains * Spaceman Swinton * Annabel Action Figure * Other animated toys * Walter Claphammer Suspects Culprits Locations * Happy Toyland Notes/trivia * The title is meant to sound like Toy Story Two. * In this episode, the gang split up differently: Fred and Shaggy; Scooby, Daphne and Velma. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Complete 1st Season Quotes Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 episodes